Cry on my shoulder
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: It is the height of Voldemort's reign. The year is 2001 and Edrea Rhodanthe has found a new love, Adara Black. One night together gives cause for a shoulder to cry on


**Cry on my shoulder**

Adara stretched herself out and lifted herself out of her bed. She had only arrived the night previous and received an awkward welcome by a guy named Ron and his friend Edrea. She had strode right past them, tired and reckless from the long journey; as soon as she had gotten wind about this headquarters from her uncle Sirius's friend Lupin, before he had died, she had left to set out for this place. She headed downstairs and into the warm living room, sitting herself down comfortably on an overstuffed couch. After two long minutes she heard what sounded like thuds of footsteps descending the stairs she had just came down. Edrea slunk down he stairs, wearing her customary jeans and black sweater. She wandered into the common area and found Adara sitting there. The girl had arrived the night before and had been rather aloof. Edrea sat down next to her.

"So your Sirius' niece right?" she asked, engaging the other girl in conversation.

She turned around to face the girl and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." she replied, gazing at her; she had never seen the color eyes Edrea had in her life. She thought they were pretty.

"How did you know?" she added, scanning the girl more closely; she hadn't taken the time to last night--she had been too concerned about getting sleep.

"You look like your Uncle," Edrea muttered, taking a long look at the girl next to her.

She was very pretty. She smiled briefly at the other girl.

"It's not polite to stare," she whispered, catching Adara staring at her.

"Well then don't stare at me." She said flirtingly, grinning slyly.

She stood up, crossing her arms and scanning the rest of the girl. Their figures basically matched. But the girl was blonde and she was brunette, which was the major difference.

"And... I wish I could have met my uncle." she whispered sadly.

"You like what you see?" Edrea smirked, standing up and circling around and stood behind Adara.

"I didn't really know him. Only through other people," she whispered, running her arms up and down Adara's arms.

Adara shivered at her touch, closing her eyes to force calm. So she was...like her.

"I know this might be bold, but most tell me that I am in general. I just--you're hot..." Adara said, enjoying the feeling of Edrea's warm hands upon the soft skin of her arms.

Edrea chuckled at Adara's response, wrapping her arms around the girl, pulling her closer to her.

"So are you," she cooed, her breath tickling Adara's ear drum.

Adara smiled widely at this response; she hadn't expected this at all. She was completely taken aback by this sudden affection from the girl, as they barely knew each other...but she was glad of it. She hated awkwardness of all forms.

Edrea sighed. It felt good to hold a woman in her arms again. She'd almost sworn off of love after the end of the war but something about Adara just struck her. Perhaps she saw a bit of herself in the brunette.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast. I haven't done this in a while," she said softly, resting her cheek against Adara's shoulder.

"No." Adara whispered, lifting a hand up to stroke her hair. "I need this..." she said, shutting her eyes.

And it was true; with the deaths of everyone around her she held close to her heart this was all she wanted, affection and compassion... she needed it. She needed it very much. She could tell by Adara's voice that she meant it. These were dark times and love was scarce. Especially for people...like them. She turned the other woman around and stared into her eyes.

"Kiss me," she begged, her lower lip quivering slightly.

Adara, her lip trembling to match Edrea's, leaned in slowly, her eyes locked on the girl. She placed her hand on the soft skin of Edrea's cheek and her eyes closed when their lips met. She never thought she would have a chance to do this again... but it was happening.

Edrea gasped as she felt Adara's lips press against hers. She felt like she was flying. Just that physical attraction was enough to turn her on. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and ran her tongue along Adara's lower lip. Adara felt herself becoming aroused quickly. Edrea was so pretty... and she was kissing her. She ran her hands slowly from the top of her shoulders to her lower back, holding her waist as she wrenched a tongue into Edrea's mouth.

Edrea moaned as she felt Adara force her tongue through their lips. She chased the other woman's tongue with her own, letting her hands slide down and cup the other woman's ass. Flirtatiously, she gave it a squeeze.

Adara gasped as she became instantly weak at Edrea's touch. She pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Oh gods..." she gasped. "Do you know what you do to me?" she muttered, staring deeply into warm eyes.

She kissed Edrea again, with meaning.

"I have never felt this way before." Adara confessed.

"You're pretty captivating yourself," Edrea gasped.

She leaned in and brushed a strand of brown hair away from Adara's ear.

"How do you like it," she questioned mischievously.

"I like it rough," she added in the same tone.

"You read my mind." Adara said in a silky tone, placing her hands out in front of her for Edrea to take.

She smiled naughtily and gazed in a seductive manner at her new lover. She took Adara's outstretched hands and matched her naughty smile. She gently pushed Adara down on the couch and began to kiss her lightly on the neck, making small circles with her tongue. She removed her lips briefly.

"You like that?" she asked with a wink and a smirk.

"Yeah." she said, nodding.

She took her place as the submissive and placed a tender kiss upon Edrea's lips. She beckoned for the girl to come closer to her and she did.

Adara placed her lips upon Edrea's ear and whispered very lightly, "I want you."

"You do huh?" Edrea murmured, running a finger along Adara's plum colored top, flicking the buttons open slowly.

She gazed down at the smooth skin of Adara's stomach and the matching plum colored bra. With a half smile she flicked her wrist and the shirt was gone. Leaning down, she nibbled on her lover's ear before speaking.

"This won't do babe," she cooed, snapping one of the straps.

Adara blinked. She gazed as if in a sort of trance as each and every thing Edrea was doing was making her yearn for even more. She let out a whimper, her legs shifting impatiently. Edrea wordlessly removed her own shirt and bra as well as Adara's. She stared down at her lover's breasts, her body tingling.

"I want you to do something for me," she asked sweetly.

"What is it?" She asked softly, becoming a little nervous and exposed.

But she wanted this...she liked to be overtaken by her lovers.

"Have your way with me," Edrea crooned, gazing down at the woman beneath her. Her eyes were pleading. She hadn't been submissive in years.

Adara didn't think. She got up from her position and grabbed Edrea around the middle, throwing her down on the couch.

"So... this is how you like it?" she said playfully, massaging Edrea's breasts.

"Hmmm. Harder baby," she moaned, her eyes closed, just taking in the sensation.

She let out small sounds of pleasure as she felt herself growing very aroused. She longed to have her nipples sucked. Adara squeezed harder as she continued massaging. After a while she stuck out her tongue for Edrea to see, and seeing her eyes grow wider, she tickled the nipple of her left breast. She then began sucking hard on it, hearing noises issue from the girl.

"Oh god," she breathed as she felt Adara sucking on her.

She'd never been so aroused before by a simple gesture. She reached up and slid down Adara's pants and thong. Without warning, she plunged one finger into her lover. Adara let out a gasp and recoiled quickly, straightening up. She had been caught off guard. Trembling, she lowered herself back onto her lover.

"I'm sorry... I just�I wasn't expecting it." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Its ok," Edrea giggled. "Can you do one more thing for me," she asked her gaze hopeful. She was sure Adara would enjoy it.

"What is it, baby?" Adara cooed as she placed light kisses along Edrea's collarbone, very much intrigued.

"I want you...to fuck me," she began.

"With this," she finished brandishing a slender dildo.

"Please," she whispered, her body aching. She may be a lesbian but it didn't mean she wasn't up for a little penetration.

Adara stared at the object and then smirked. "Maybe." she teased, lowering herself on Edrea so that she was level with her waist.

She ran her tongue along her bottom lip seductively and undid her pants, sliding them off and then taking off Edrea's thong. She held her tongue out in front of her lover's sex, waiting for her reaction. Edrea tried to control herself. But she desperately wanted Adara to lick her out. Almost subconsciously she bucked her hips towards her lover's lips. Adara caught Edrea by the butt and then lowered the girl down again.

"Relax." she breathed, holding her down by her waist and using her pointer and middle finger to spread Edrea out. She plunged her tongue into Edrea's folds and massaged her clit slowly and consistently.

"Merlin Adara," she moaned, her breath catching in her throat.

This is what she needed. A woman to love her and pleasure her and someone who she could pleasure back.

"Yes, yes!" she cried, feeling her body transition towards an orgasm.

Adara ran her tongue along Edrea's clit at a slightly quicker pace, making small circles with it. She inserted a finger into her opening and began shoving it in and out while she felt her lover coming close to climax.

"More," she begged.

She needed to be filled by her lover. She needed it now. All that mattered was Adara, beautiful, seductive, amazing Adara.

"You...are...wonder-"she gasped as she reached her peak and leaked her juices all over the couch and into Adara's mouth.

Adara smirked as she began licking the girl clean. She slid her tongue into her opening and tasted the sweet juices her lover released, wriggling it around inside. She gave Edrea's bottom a firm squeeze and then slapped it.

"Jesus!" she shrieked as she felt her bottom sting.

She let out a muffled sound before artfully rolling over, pinning her lover to the couch. "My turn," she nickered, plunging not one but two fingers into her lover, moving them rhythmically against her clit.

"You like that?" she teased, sucking on her lover's neck.

"Uh!" Adara cried, feeling herself becoming very wet.

"Yeah..." she moaned, enjoying the feeling of being rubbed and having her neck kissed�her weak spot.

With a coy look, she added another finger to the mix and bit down gently on Adara's neck. With her free hand she squeezed her woman's sexy ass.

"You know you can't resist me," she simpered, biting down harder this time.

"I can't..." Adara hissed, unable to control herself.

She pushed Edrea roughly back against the couch so that the girl was opposite her and crawled over to her, mounting her so that her lover's head was between her thighs.

"Lick me." She ordered.

"With pleasure," Edrea replied.

She pulled the girl closer and plunged her head between her lover's legs. She consumed Adara's sex, sucking and licking. She could sense the slight spasms that preceded an orgasm. Adara cried out, pulsating and throwing her head back to take in the climax.

"Edrea!" she gasped, breathing frantically. She slid her body down so that she was on top of the blonde and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm," she moaned as Adara kissed her. She snaked her around the other girl and massaged her buttocks. "You are...amazing," she rasped lustfully.

Adara shook her head,

"No you are." she said, biting the girl's lip and giggling playfully. She stroked the girl's stomach and gazed down at her, smiling.

"You're so beautiful." she whispered, looking back up at Edrea and brushing her golden locks back.

How you're still single is beyond me," Edrea murmured, relishing the feeling of her lover's hand in her hair.

She'd never really been able to settle down, she'd never really wanted to. Adara looked down, then realizing that only made her eye level with her lover's breasts; she looked back up into her eyes. She let out a long sigh and sat up, facing away from Edrea.

"I was in a relationship before... her name was Nymphedora,� she murmured.

Edrea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "How long ago?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

�I was with her for a year...and then we broke up. Then she met Remus and she was happy as I was missing her deeply...I never got the chance to tell her how I felt...and then she...she died," Adara said, her lip trembling.

She couldn't control herself anymore, she lost it. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her. "I know its hard...to lose someone you love," she consoled. "Please don't cry sweetie," she begged, kissing Adara lightly on the neck.

Adara wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone, left to cry. But something drew her to stay. Edrea knew how to touch her so...she melted at the kisses on her neck and turned to hug her, their bare bodies becoming one.

"It's ok. Let it out," she said softly, rubbing her lover's back.

She could tell Adara needed this. Inwardly, Edrea knew she needed it too. it had been too long since she had been in the arms of another. Since before...that horrible night. She'd wanted to die that night.

�I feel so horrible, crying like this," Adara said delicately, sniffing, "When I'm with you. I like you a lot and I'm upset about her still. It must not be fair to you...have you ever felt this way?"

"In a way," she confessed. "I never got attached to my lovers�not really...but my siblings...god I miss them," she sobbed, her tears mixing with Adara's. "I never should have left them alone that night."

She nodded. "I...was just trying to keep them safe. Told them to stay in the cellar. But...he...found them and...Oh god," she sobbed, her whole body shaking.

"It's not your fault." Adara said firmly, holding her very close.

"You told them to stay safe and they did. When he wants to kill someone no one had a chance. No one has ever made it... except for Harry."

"It is my fault.. I wasn�t there to protect them," she wailed, her tone full of self-loathing.

"Because of me, they're dead. Because of me, my sister lost her virginity at the age of 7," she spat.

A wave of shock issued throughout Adara and it was a wonder Edrea hadn't felt it.

"Was it... him?" She asked slowly, in a hollow voice.

"Yes�that son-of-a-bitch raped her. When I find him, I'm going to disembowel him�the sick fuck," she seethed, hatred radiating out from her entire frame. She had always carried that guilt with her.

Adara pulled away and gazed intently into Edrea's eyes, willing her to listen. "No, you cannot." Adara whimpered, "I don't want to lose you too." She whined, holding her closer than ever.

She said nothing. She let Adara hold her.

"You won't lose me," she whispered amidst sniffling.

She conjured a blanket and wrapped it about their naked bodies. Adara shut her eyes and took in Edrea, her scent, the feeling she gave her. It was almost like having Nymphedora back. She let two more pearly tears roll down her face, unnoticed by Edrea. Edrea fell asleep, Adara in her arms. It felt so natural, so right. That night, for the first time in months, she did not dream of Aine and Devlin. She made it one night without waking up, her shoulder in pain. Many had told her she was crazy, using her siblings� ashes in her tattoo. But she needed it as a reminder of what she had let happen.


End file.
